boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Al Capone in Season 1
in early 1920. ("Family Limitation")]] *Nucky: "Who's Al?" *Jimmy: "Capone. He works for Johnny Torrio." *Nucky: "The chubby kid?" ("The Ivory Tower") Al Capone is a main character in Boardwalk Empire's Season 1. This article contains a detailed description of Al Capone's actions in each episode of the season. Boardwalk Empire Capone visits Atlantic City with Chicago crime boss Big Jim Colosimo and his right hand man Johnny Torrio. Capone is acting as Torrio's driver and Torrio has planned the trip in order to introduce New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein to Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson so that they can get into bootlegging together. They are welcomed to the Brighton Hotel by the manager while Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden watches from across the lobby. Torrio introduces Colosimo to Rothstein and his associate Charles “Lucky” Luciano. .]]Later Capone drives Colosimo and Torrio are driven to the Traymore Hotel. Nucky and his driver Jimmy Darmody arrive right behind them. Capone and Jimmy wait outside while the others have dinner. The drivers bond over their respective service during World War I. Jimmy asks about the fortunes of Rothstein and Luciano and is amazed at how much they are worth. Capone reveals that Luciano is involved in heroin distribution and went to prison but only served 6 months because he bribed a judge. Jimmy asks if the Chicago Outfit is going to get into liquor and Capone tells him that Colosimo wants to stick to prostitution despite advice to the contrary from Torrio. Jimmy later tracks Capone down while he is enjoying a midget boxing match. Jimmy jokes that he should bet on the little guy. Jimmy and Capone discuss the liquor shipment Rothstein has bought and agree to hijack it together. Jimmy has his associate Billy Winslow drive them out to Hammonton, New Jersey to prepare an ambush. Jimmy, Winslow and Capone overturn Winslow's car to block the road. Winslow pretends to be injured to give the appearance of an accident. Rothstein's men are forced to stop. Their leader Davey Murdoch instructs one of them, Simon, to move Winslow to the side while the others turn the car back onto its wheels. Jimmy and Capone emerge from the woods and force Murdoch and his men to give up their weapons. Murdoch asks if they know who the shipment belongs to and one of the hijackers says it is obviously theirs now and strikes Murdoch in the face with the butt of his shotgun. Murdoch threatens Capone and his associates. Capone is startled by the sound of a branch breaking. A deer runs across the road and Capone and Jimmy open fire on Rothstein's men killing Murdoch and two of the others. Simon and another of Rothstein's men escape into the woods; Capone pursues Simon while Jimmy chases the other man down and kills him. As Jimmy returns to the road a single gunshot is heard and Capone emerges from the woods. Jimmy dismisses their accomplice and Capone and Darmody get into the trucks. Capone drives one of the trucks back to Chicago and delivers the whiskey to Torrio. Capone is greeted by his friend from New York Frankie Yale. While he has been away Torrio had ordered Colosimo killed so they can get into bootlegging; Yale carried out Colosimo's assassination. The Ivory Tower A church bell tolls as thousands of people gather for the funeral of Big Jim Colosimo in Chicago. Among the crowd are several reporters. Johnny Torrio and Al Capone trail behind Colosimo’s casket as pallbearers bring it out of the church. The reporters, including Chicago tribune reporter Eddie Corrigan, quiz Torrio about his involvement in Colosimo's murder and he denies having any at all. Capone tells the reporters to back off and have "respect for the dead". That night Capone is tending bar at the Four Deuces brothel in Chicago. Corrigan enters and asks for a statement about Colosimo’s death. Capone remembers Corrigan from the funeral, charges him 3 dollars for the whiskey and claims his name is Al Brown when asked. Corrigan orders another drink and tells Capone he is going to write a story linking Torrio to Colosimo’s murder. Corrigan asks Capone for a statement a second time and Capone agrees: He picks up the whiskey bottle and smashes it over Corrigan’s head. Capone comes around the bar and kicks Corrigan repeatedly as he lies on the ground. Torrio is disturbed by the noise and asks Capone what is going on. Capone tells Torrio that he is making a statement before stamping on Corrigan’s face. Jimmy Darmody later calls Capone to ask for help – a loan of 500 dollars. Capone pretends he cannot hear Jimmy and hangs up. Capone laughs with one of the prostitutes who has heard all. Unknown to him, Rothstein's man Simon turns up alive near Hammonton. Broadway Limited Simon is taken to a hospital in Pennsylvania after being discovered alive in the woods. He dies under questioning by prohibition agents but not before he identifies Jimmy Darmody as one of the perpetrators of the hijacking. Jimmy leaves Atlantic City for Chicago to avoid arrest. Anastasia Capone enters the Four Deuces, ascends the stairs and draws a pistol from his coat. He goes into the room of Pearl, one of the prostitutes, where Jimmy Darmody is sleeping. Pearl wakes up and Capone holds a finger to his mouth to quiet her. He raises the pistol and fires into the pillow next to Jimmy. Jimmy is startled awake by the shot and falls out of the bed. Capone finds Jimmy’s response hilarious. Jimmy is furious and throws a glass at Capone, missing him. Capone explains that he came for the car keys and tells Jimmy to go back to sleep. Jimmy reassures Pearl and then notices his ear is bleeding. Capone meets with Greek speakeasy owner George Anastos while Jimmy watches from the bar. Anastos is concerned that Capone is pressuring him to buy alcohol from Torrio when he is currently supplied by Irish gangster Charlie Sheridan. Capone announces to the patrons that the speakeasy is in Torrio’s territory. Anastos begs him to speak to Sheridan and says he is ignorant. Capone says that the Greeks are an intelligent people and asks the man to confirm that they invented arithmetic. Capone says Anastos should be able to predict the sequence of events before kicking him off his chair. Jimmy puts a hand on his gun, lets go and then approaches. Capone shouts down protests from a customer, offers to help the owner to his feet and then backhands him when he reaches up. Jimmy urges Capone to stop and Capone refuses. Capone tells the owner to make a big order when Torrio's truck comes around and threatens to destroy his stock if he does not. Finally he tells the owner to send Sheridan to the Four Deuces if he has a problem. He prompts Jimmy to follow as he leaves the speakeasy. The customers help the owner to his feet. Back at the Four Deuces, Torrio admonishes Capone for causing problems. He says that he is happy for Capone to branch out as long as it is profitable for him. Capone promises to resolve the issue and plans to negotiate with Sheridan when he arrives. Torrio leaves, complaining about a planter’s wart on his foot. Capone believes Torrio has left because he knows that Capone can handle the negotiation alone. Capone suspects that Jimmy is jealous of his progress and tells Jimmy that they will move up together. Jimmy says he is just passing through. Jimmy advises Capone to take over Sheridan’s territory piece by piece and to negotiate for a portion now before expanding later. .]]Capone greets Sheridan; Sheridan is annoyed that Torrio is not there. Jimmy gives Torrio’s apologies and Capone says Sheridan should speak to him. Sheridan claims to be insulted and his enforcer, Liam, complains that the streetcars are not running. Jimmy offers refreshments and Sheridan refuses. Pearl enters and kisses Jimmy, telling him she is going to Chinatown. Capone asks after Anastos and Sheridan guesses that he is at the dentist. Capone says Anastos needs to learn some manners and Liam interjects that lots of people do. Capone rises to the subtle insult and Jimmy interrupts to explain the reason for the invitation and their desire to share territory in Greektown. Sheridan says he is amused by the entitled attitude of New Yorkers. Capone points out that Jimmy is from New Jersey but Sheridan is disinterested. Capone tells Sheridan to stay out of Greek Town. Sheridan says they are already there and have been since James "Big Jim" Colosimo took over. Capone reminds Sheridan that Colosimo is dead and states that Torrio, a fellow New Yorker, is in charge now. Sheridan asks if there is room for negotiation and Capone invites an offer. Sheridan suggests 10% of their income and Capone demands 25%. When Sheridan accepts Capone senses weakness and tries to increase the split to 50%. Sheridan is initially incredulous but says he will accept to avoid trouble with Torrio and leaves. Capone calls Sheridan a loud mouth and claims he knew he would give in. Jimmy thinks Sheridan might have other plans. Jimmy and Capone have a cup of tea while waiting to see a tailor. Both men are in their undershorts as they discuss Sheridan. Jimmy believes Sheridan presents a serious threat while Capone is dismissive. He generalises that Irishmen are loud but that this is driven by drinking. Capone suggests that he would afford more respect to a Sicilian rival. The tailor enters with trousers for both men. Jimmy thanks Capone for paying for the suits and Capone worries that the gesture might appear homosexual but says that they must look like businessmen. Capone notices the scarring on Jimmy’s right leg and asks if it is from his war injury. Capone gestures to his own facial scarring and complains about the Germans. The tailor calls the slim cut “a la mode” and Capone looks to Jimmy to explain that it means current. The tailor notes the broad shoulders, designed for a masculine silhouette, and then asks for Capone’s opinion. Capone says his wife “is gonna shit.” Liam returns to the Four Deuces while Jimmy and Al are gone. He sleeps with Pearl and then cuts her face with a knife. His men shoot the Bouncer and fire at the walls and ceiling to create a distraction for Liam to escape. Jimmy brings flowers for Pearl but Regina tells him she is sleeping. Jimmy peaks through the door and sees that Pearl’s face is covered by bloody bandages. Capone tells Jimmy to cheer up and points to his own facial scars. Nights in Ballygran Capone drinks with Jimmy Darmody in the bar of the Four Deuces. Capone suggests striking back against Charlie Sheridan on St. Patrick's Day. Jimmy asks if Johnny Torrio has asked for retaliation and Capone says worrying about what others want will drive you mad. Pearl comes downstairs with her wounds undressed. The assemblied are shocked and she says she is there to work. Regina says she does not need to work yet from the bar and Jimmy takes Pearl back upstairs. Capone laughs with the patrons as they climb the stairs. Family Limitation Jimmy plays five finger filet with his trench knife at the Four Deuces while Kitty and other prostitutes watch. Capone approaches and asks if Jimmy is crazy. Jimmy wonders if Capone played the game during the war and Capone claims that he did but refuses to participate, saying that Johnny Torrio is on his way. Jimmy returns the knife to its sheath in his boot and covers it with his trouser leg. Torrio enters, eating a soft boiled egg and complaining about a cracked molar. Jimmy asks if he has seen a dentist and Capone says that it is easier to remove a bad tooth yourself. Torrio does not comment and then says that he has arranged a sit-down with Irish American gangster Charlie Sheridan to arrange to withdraw from Greektown. Jimmy is shocked and glances at Capone, who asks why. Torrio says that Capone had a chance to develop business in the area but that he has caused too much aggravation by provoking Sheridan into a feud over the territory. Capone calls his errors in negotiating with Sheridan an oversight. Torrio asks if Capone wants to get them into a war and wonders why he brought Capone to Chicago from Brooklyn. He reminds Capone that he is supposed to be a driver and doorman. He wonders about Jimmy’s intelligence and then sends Capone to clean his car. Jimmy goes to Capone’s house for a meal. Jimmy offers to chop something and Capone says that he cannot let a guest help with the cooking. Capone’s mother, Teresina, asks him to translate as she only speaks Italian. Capone’s wife Mae offers condolences about Pearl. Capone is quick to mention the details he embellished so that Jimmy does not give him away – he has told Mae that they work in a restaurant and that Pearl was a waitress killed in a streetcar accident. He suggests they should talk to the driver. Capone asks how many sausages Jimmy wants and Jimmy asks for one. Capone insists on giving him three and Mae says that Jimmy can make up his own mind. Capone calls his son, Sonny, to the table but gets no response until he kicks him. Capone complains about the boy being stupid and Mae goes to bring him to the table. Capone tells his mother to make coffee and she complains about Mae. Mae recognises fragments of the Italian and realises she has been insulted. Capone disparages his household, commenting on the ethnicities of his mother and wife and calling his son stupid again. Jimmy mentions his own son, Tommy, and describes him to Mae. Capone wonders if Tommy comes when called and Jimmy says that Tommy has a mind of his own. Jimmy tries to speak to Sonny but gets no response; Capone calls him dopey. Mrs Capone trips and spills the coffee; her family help her clean up but Sonny just eats his dinner. Jimmy clicks his fingers behind Sonny and the boy does not move. He repeats the action and Capone notices; they share a look. wait for a meeting with Charlie Sheridan.]]Sheridan flirts with the blonde coat check girl at a hotel, surrounded by three bodyguards. Torrio, Capone and Jimmy enter. Sheridan’s men stop them while Sheridan tells them about his success and being able to own the hotel which used to bar dogs and Irishmen in his childhood. Torrio sarcastically calls him an inspiration and Sheridan instructs his men to search them. Torrio complains that Sheridan is not showing more trust given that Sheridan attacked Torrio’s business. Once given the all clear Torrio’s group hand their overcoats and hats to the coat checker. Sheridan tells them to tip her well because of her beauty. Jimmy pauses when he hands over his things and then thanks her, she tells him anytime. Capone asks to search Sheridan and his men and Sheridan refuses, saying that they are all carrying weapons and will not proceed without them. Capone is unhappy with the situation but Torrio agrees to continue. Jimmy tells Capone to relax. Sheridan apologises for the attack but says that he will not be threatened. Torrio characterises their actions as expansion not threats. Jimmy tells Sheridan that Pearl was only eighteen. Sheridan counters that Capone broke the jaw of George Anastos. Torrio asks if they can agree to call it all a misunderstanding. Sheridan accepts and apologises to Jimmy. Jimy looks around at Sheridan’s men and asks why Liam is not there to apologise. Sheridan says that Liam acted on his orders and that he takes responsibility for Liam’s actions. Torrio says that it is over and asks to move on. Sheridan opens with an offer of a three block territory in Greektown. Jimmy shifts in his chair, crosses his legs and exposes his trench knife in its holster. One of Sheridan’s men notices and shouts, they all draw their weapons. Sheridan’s second retrieves the knife and Sheridan chastises his other men for their inattention in the search. Jimmy apologises and claims he forgot that the knife was there. Sheridan holds the knife to Jimmy’s throat and threatens to give him a reminder. Sheridan notices a metal stud on the base of the handle. Jimmy elucidates that it is called a skull crusher and can be used to crack walnuts. Sheridan says that he will try it out and pockets the knife. He puts his guns away and returns to discussing business. The meeting over, Torrio says he needs to use the bathroom. Capone says that they will bring the car around. Sheridan tips the coat checker and notes that the blonde has been replaced. The new girl says that the blonde is on a coffee break and then hands Capone and Jimmy their coats, revealing her face; it is Kitty from the Four Deuces. She nods to Jimmy and he thanks her. She ducks behind the counter as he turns and shoots two of Sheridan’s men. Sheridan’s second moves to draw a pistol and Capone pulls a shotgun from under his coat and kills him. Jimmy shoots Sheridan and the abdomen and Torrio emerges, telling them to wrap it up. Sheridan feebly grabs Torrio’s coat on his way past but Torrio shakes him off. Jimmy tells the other’s to go and then grabs Sheridan and puts his pistol under his chin. He tells Sheridan that Greektown belongs to them now and then fires. He retrieves his knife from the corpse and then gets into the car. Capone cackles as he runs out of the hotel. Scozione is back on the door at the four deuces after being shot in the shoulder, behind him some of the prostitutes are singing a song. He tells two customers that the bar is closed for a private party. Inside Torrio is singing Jimmy’s praises. Jimmy says that the Irish would have come for revenge if they had not killed them. Torrio is pleased that Jimmy is going to stay in Chicago and says he needs more men like Jimmy, complimenting his courage and comparing him to the character Rugierro from the opera “La Liberazione de Rugierro”. Capone makes a toast to Jimmy but then tells the story of frightening Jimmy by shooting his pillow. He goes on to say that Jimmy was famous for scrubbing latrines in the war. Jimmy counters by asking how Capone got his scars and jokes about the Lost Batallion that Capone claims to have been part of, mockingly calling him Captain. By doing so Jimmy reveals to Al that his claims of military service are false. The two share a hate filled stare as their audience laughs. Capone decides to bring Jimmy a packet of steaks remembering that Jimmy told him that he liked them when they first met. Jimmy answers his door with a gun drawn and makes Capone show his hands before lowering the gun. Jimmy invites Capone in and offers him a drink. Capone says that he can say foolish things if he drinks too much. Capone asks Jimmy not to talk about his service in front of their associates and says that friends should treat each other better. Jimmy asks if they are really friends and Capone asks how Jimmy would describe their relationship. Jimmy says that they are accomplices. Capone sees it as the same thing and gives Jimmy advice on preparing the steaks. Capone invites Jimmy back to his house and Jimmy thanks him for the gift. Capone goes to leave but then turns and announces that Sonny is deaf. Capone believes that Sonny is being punished for his sins. Jimmy urges Capone to take Sonny to a doctor but Capone says that it is hereditary. Capone describes singing to his son and putting Sonny’s hand on his throat to feel the vibrations. He tearfully says that Sonny does not understand and Jimmy encourages Capone to be patient, saying that there are new medical developments all the time. Capone tells Jimmy a joke he has thought of about Sheridan; he is a like a flat beer, no head. Jimmy smiles and Capone leaves. Home At the Four Deuces brothel Capone thanks his police informant for calling and hangs up. He finds Jimmy Darmody sat in a darkened corner of the bar and asks if his leg is bothering him. Jimmy says he should have let his doctors amputate the offending limb. Capone says that he has news to help Jimmy feel better and relays the story of his contact in the police force tracking Charlie Sheridan’s thug Liam (the man who slashed Pearl’s face) to the cafe on the North side of town. Jimmy mulls over the tip. Jimmy meets Richard Harrow at the veterans hospital and realising that he is sharpshooter recruits him. He has Harrow kill Liam after Jimmy confronts him for at the restaurant. Hold Me in Paradise Capone plays cards with Johnny Torrio, Gino and Antonio in the bar at the Four Deuces. They banter in Italian as they play. Jimmy comes into the bar and watches from next to the piano, unable to understand what they are saying. Feeling like an outsider Jimmy decides to accept an offer to return to Atlantic City and work for Nucky Thompson. The Emerald City Johnny Torrio hosts a meeting for the members of his criminal empire in the bar of the Four Deuces brothel. Torrio pontificates on the opportunity presented by Chicago's 2.5 million population. Al Capone ignores Torrio, instead joking with Gino at the bar. Torrio complains that with such a large customer base he should be making more money. He is annoyed by Capone's giggling and asks him if he is listening. Capone is able to say they were talking about money at least. Scozione, the door-man, announces the arrival of Jake Guzik. Torrio greets him warmly, calling him "the beer baron". Guzik asks if they are giving away the women, jokingly complaining that he had to walk from where he parked. Torrio pats him on the stomach and asks if a little exercise would kill him. Guzik counters that he gets enough exercise making Torrio's collections, handing over a thick envelope of cash. Torrio is impressed at the takings; Guzik says that he goes home stinking of beer but is not complaining. Torrio jokes that when Guzik run a brothel he stinked "of pussy". Guzik says that as long as he does not smell of Kugel his wife stays off his back. Torrio says that he wanted to speak about expanding and goes to light a cigar, Capone approaches him with one from his own pack, claiming that it is a Turkish import. Torrio returns to his earlier point that they are leaving money on the table and suggests that the North Side is open for the taking. He continues that there are ten block stretches with no cat houses or speakeasies. The cigar explodes in his face as he takes a drag and Capone and Gino laugh at the prank. Torrio asks what it was and Capone explains that he bought a load from the joke shop. Torrio is furious and Capon apologizes. Torrio calls him a moron and angrily throws his coffee cup against the bar. Torrio says that he will talk more with Guzik at his son's Bar Mitzvah on Saturday. He then tells Capone that he is not running a grade school before walking out of the bar. Torrio and Capone later arrive at the synagogue for the Bar Mitzvah of Guzik's son. Torrio tells Capone to find them seats while he speaks to Guzik. Capone finds a pew and takes off his cap. An old Jewish man turns around to explain that it is required to wear a hat in the synagogue as a sign of respect. Capone is amused by the contrast to his own Catholic faith, where wearing a hat in church is offensive. The man asks if he knows the Bar Mitvee; Capone misunderstands and asks if he means Jake. He elucidates that he is talking about Mr. Guzik's son. Capone says that he is an associate of Jake's. The man smiles and turns around. Capone then taps him on the shoulder and asks him to explain the event. He learns that Jewish boys come of age at thirteen and is surprised at the young age. The man tells asks if he thinks thirteen is old enough to be held accountable for your actions. Capone jokes that the state does, because they have reform school. They share a laugh and the man tells him that as men they must all unlearn the follies of their youth. Capone considers his words as the ceremony begins. He suggests that Capone wear a Yamaka. Capone asks what is wrong with his headgear. He explains that Capone is a man but wears the cap of a boy. Torrio sits down next to Capone. Jake's son recites a passage from the Torah in Yiddish. The congregation join him in some phrases of the ceremony. The Rabbi concludes the ceremony and the audience applauds joyfully. Torrio prepares to leave the Four Deuces with a date. Capone stops him, wearing a newly bought fedora. Torrio dismisses his date with a kiss. Torrio asks where he is going, Capone answers that he will go where he is told. He apologizes for the joke. Torrio says that he brought Capone from Brooklyn because he saw potential in him. Torrio says that Capone could learn from Guzik. Capone offers to look into their problems with distribution from a brewery. Torrio accepts and Capone pledges to show maturity in his work and take responsibility for his actions from now on. A Return to Normalcy and Nucky Thompson.]]Eddie Kessler drives Nucky and Jimmy out to a coastal highway. Torrio, Capone, Rothstein, Luciano and Lansky are waiting for them. Jimmy approaches with his gun in hand. Torrio greets him, placing a calming hand on his forearm. Nucky asks what is going on, complaining that he does not like being sandbagged. Torrio urges patience, saying that it costs nothing to listen. Nucky turns his attention to Rothstein and tells them to start talking. Torrio reminds them of their last meeting when another was also present, Big Jim Colosimo. He says that Colosimo was a good man but did not look ahead. Luciano quips that Frankie Yale told them that Colosimo did not look behind either. Capone warns him to show more maturity. Torrio says that they must be forward thinking to survive in their business. He urges them to let go of the past and then says that Rothstein asked for the meeting, and after a while, he demands $1 million and the location of the remaining D'Alessio brothers in exchange for burying the hatchet, or he'll use his political contacts in Chicago to hurt Rothstein instead of helping him. Rothstein sets out the terms. Their war is over and any bad blood and past transgressions are nullified. Luciano shifts his feet, warily looking at Jimmy. Rothstein says that the cash will be delivered in the morning while Luciano has the information. Rothstein shakes Nucky's hand, wishing him good luck. He says that he hopes that they haven't seen the last of each other and asks them to excuse him as he has a train to Chicago. He pats Torrio's shoulder as he departs. Capone and Jimmy take the information from Luciano. Nucky orders Eddie to call Eli and arrange an emergency press conference at County Hall at three o'clock. The gangsters part ways. .]]Nucky gives a conference in favor of Republican candidate Edward Bader as Jimmy, Capone and Richard Harrow kill the D'Alessios. Capone surprises Sixtus D'Alessio as he returns to a wharf side house with shopping. He shoots Sixtus in the head and then takes an apple that rolls out of his bags. See also *Season 1 *Al Capone Season 2 *Al Capone Season 3 Category:Al Capone Category:Season 1 Character Breakdowns